


[Podfic] Victory In Waiting

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [24]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: And then the gods come for them.(a norse mythology au)





	[Podfic] Victory In Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Victory in Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583826) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Victory In Waiting: 26:09 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bThe%20Flash%5d%20Victory%20In%20Waiting.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bThe%20Flash%5d%20Victory%20In%20Waiting.mp3) | **Size:** 25 MB | **Duration:** 26:09
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bThe%20Flash%5d%20Victory%20In%20Waiting.m4b) | **Size:** 24 MB | **Duration:** 26:09

  
---|---


End file.
